craftsmenandchimerasfandomcom-20200214-history
Sanden Swayn
__TOC__ = Biography = Sanden Swayn is a runaway of noble birth, the younger son of the Swayn family. He fled his home in Tilmouth amid allegations of homosexual activity and death threats and now lives as a bandit. Early life Sanden was born to Gregon and Lanina Swayn, a powerful noble family in Tilmouth. He had one older brother, Ander, with whom he grew up. His brother was rumored to have violent tendencies, which were suspected to have included frequently menacing and fighting Sanden. While growing up, Sanden was virtually inseparable from his best friend, Yaha of Orion, a boy from a poor family. For his friendship with a poor boy he was frequently mocked, especially by his brother. Adolescence As Sanden grew up, rumors started that he had developed an intimate relationship with his friend Yaha. Amid these rumors, he faced frequent mocking and even the occasional violence, especially from his brother (though Ander never seemed to face any consequences for his actions). In rebellion against his family, Sanden refused to continue his education and began to live and work alongside Yaha in the marketplace. The rumors about Sanden's and Yaha's intimate relationship only intensified after word of this arrangement spread. Leaving Tilmouth After only a few months of Sanden's leaving home, Ander came looking for him with his greatsword in tow, and found him. Ander minced no words and immediately attacked his brother and Yaha, apparently with intent to kill. Ander killed Yaha almost immediately. The two brothers then struggled briefly, and Sanden escaped with his life and a long scar across his face and the side of his head. After treating and stitching up the wound, Sanden decided that Tilmouth was no longer a safe place for him to live. He took his armor and axe and left the city for good, vowing he would someday have revenge. Sanden then became a bandit and made his living in the Avian Fields outside Tilmouth. There he seeks retribution against Tilmouth for his harassment by attacking its trade and military caravans. In particular, he keeps an eye out for his brother in hopes that he may one day inflict the same pain his brother inflicted upon him. Sanden is very interested in obtaining knowledge regarding a resurrection ritual, which he hopes to conduct in order to resurrect Yaha. In the meantime, he collects money, other rituals, and ritual ingredients, hoping that these things may be of aid in completing the resurrection ritual. Personality Sanden remains almost permanently jovial and friendly, even despite the events of the past and his refusal to forget them and move on. To strangers and even most friends, he will only rarely discuss his larger plans in life (i.e., the taking of vengeance against his brother and completing the resurrection ritual for Yaha), and will prefer to dodge any questions about such plans. He pays little heed to most notions of morality, just as one might expect of a bandit, though he does try to avoid bringing harm to those he sees as good and may occasionally go out of his way to help someone. Appearance Sanden is relatively tall, and his lavender-dyed hair only helps make him stick out in crowds. His almost-always smiling face and brown eyes, by comparison, are rather plain, though not unattractive. He is well-known to move with almost superhuman grace, even in the midst of the bloodiest battle. These traits tend to lead Sanden to be unfortunately predisposed to what seems to be unwanted female attention. = Character sheet = Sanden Swayn is a bandit. Equipment Umbrite' Properties: Resist 1 Death |note2='Power (Passive):' While at or below 0 HP, you lose 1 Strength and an additional point of Strength per 5 points of HP you lose beyond 0. You still flee the light but cannot fall unconscious or die. This effect will end if you are knocked prone or stunned. }} Non-combat abilities Combat abilities Level 1 before making this attack. You do not take attacks of opportunity from foes whom you have marked during this movement. }} Level 2 Level 3 , you shift your speed before making the attack, and the attack targets a second adjacent foe as well. * Deadly Fang: The attack's damage is increased to 1d12+Might Death damage, can target up to three foes in its radius, and provokes no attacks of opportunity. }} Category:Characters Category:Chimerad